


Поймать паука

by Tamiraina



Series: 101 способ использования барьерных печатей [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fuuinjutsu Master Umino Iruka, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: Паук под барьером помахал ему длинной лапой. Какаши помахал в ответ.***Или история, где Ирука использует свои отточенные навыки шиноби, чтобы поймать паука, но не хочет прикасаться к нему.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: 101 способ использования барьерных печатей [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930849
Kudos: 21





	Поймать паука

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Catch a Spider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370641) by [HazelBeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBeka/pseuds/HazelBeka). 



> Как же я понимаю Ируку!  
> Я тоже порой ловлю пауков банками, хотя выкидывать их приходится самой 😅😂

Какаши опустился на колени на пол ванной комнаты Ируки и осмотрел таинственный купол. Он на пробу щелкнул по нему, а затем поморщился и сунул палец в рот. Да, это был один из барьеров Ируки. Он выглядел, как маленькая стеклянная чаша, но Какаши был уверен, что еще не изобрели стекло, которое могло бы сломать пальцы.

Паук под барьером помахал ему длинной лапой. Какаши помахал в ответ.

– Ирука, – позвал он через открытую дверь.

– Ты уже забыл, как пользоваться душем? – послышался веселый голос Ируки из коридора, а затем в дверном проеме появилась пара хорошо натренированных ног.

– А-а, – протянул Ирука. Какаши поднял взгляд и увидел, что он смотрит на пойманного паука, и у него покраснели щеки. Возможно, это было из-за определенных напряженных действий, которые прекратились всего полчаса назад, но Какаши не стал бы на это ставить.

– Почему ты держишь паука в плену на полу своей ванной? – спросил Какаши.

Ирука отвернулся и запустил руку в свои распущенные волосы, дернув их за концы.

– Я должен был что-то с ним сделать.

Какаши снова посмотрел на паука. Это был довольно большой паук, застрявший между душем и раковиной. Печати, которая создавала барьер, нигде не было видно.

– А где же печать?

Ирука указал на подоконник. Рядом с дополнительной бутылкой шампуня и бритвой лежал листок бумаги. Какаши почти мог различить линии чернил, складывающиеся в печать.

– Что ты собираешься с ним делать?

– Ждать, пока он умрет? – неуверенно предположил Ирука.

– Что?

Ирука беспомощно взглянул на него.

– Я не знаю! В тот момент это казалось хорошей идеей. Я не хотел _прикасаться_ к нему и сначала пытался бросить в него чем-нибудь, но потом он кинулся _прямо на меня_ , и у меня не осталось выбора.

Какаши захотелось умиленно заворковать и погладить Ируку по голове, но он также хотел пережить ночь, поэтому он подавил это желание.

Он ещё раз лениво щелкнул по барьеру, на этот раз более мягко, и паук отпрыгнул. Ирука вздрогнул.

– И давно он здесь сидит?

Ирука уставился на дверной косяк. Какаши ждал ответа.

– Три дня, – пробормотал Ирука.

– Ты мог бы просто сказать, и я бы пришел и избавился от него, – заметил Какаши.

Ирука посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.

– А что я должен был сказать? О, Какаши, в моей ванной сидит большой страшный паук, пожалуйста, приди и спаси меня?

– Конечно, почему бы и нет? Я бы тебя спас.

– Кроме того, я его не боюсь, – фыркнул Ирука. – Просто он мне _очень, очень_ не нравится.

– Ты такой милый, – сказал Какаши. Он не хотел этого говорить. Оно само вырвалось. 

– Ух ты, спасибо, Какаши. Как будто я уже не чувствовал себя недостаточно мужественный. 

– Ты можешь быть мужественным _и_ милым. Это не является взаимоисключающим.

Ирука вздохнул и посмотрел на паука. Какаши заметил, как он напрягся.

– Ты избавишься от него?

– Тебе придется снять барьер.

Ирука выглядел так, словно меньше всего на свете хотел это делать. Он пересек ванную и подошел к подоконнику, обойдя барьер по широкой дуге, а затем положил руку на печать.

– О, подожди секунду, – сказал Какаши. – Мне, наверное, стоит хотя бы надеть штаны, если я собираюсь выйти на улицу.

– Ты собираешься оставить его в живых? – Ирука, похоже, был не совсем согласен с этим.

– Я убью его, если ты мне заплатишь. Назовем это миссией S-ранга. 

Ирука фыркнул и махнул рукой в сторону спальни.

Когда Какаши был обнажен только по пояс – не считая маски, которую он тоже надел – он снова присел на корточки и обхватил ладонями внешнюю сторону барьера.

– Ты уверен, что поймаешь его? – нервно спросил Ирука.

– Не сомневаюсь.

Ирука колебался. 

– Он _действительно_ быстрый. 

– Ты очарователен. – И снова его рот двигался без какого-либо участия мозга.

Ирука свирепо уставился на него. 

– Надеюсь, он поймает тебя. 

Он опустил барьер, и паук рванулся к Какаши. Тот легко поймал паука, зажав между ладонями. Какаши чувствовал, как он извивается, щекоча его ладони.

– Иди, открой входную дверь.

Ирука, казалось, не решался пройти мимо него, пока он держал паука, поэтому Какаши вышел из ванной первым. Ирука прошел по коридору и открыл входную дверь, встав за ней так, чтобы никто из проходящих мимо соседей не увидел, что на нем ничего нет, кроме пары боксеров и свободной футболки.

Какаши вышел из квартиры и начал наклоняться, чтобы положить паука на пол, но Ирука издал недовольный звук позади него.

– Может, мне отвести его подальше?

Ирука избегал встречаться с ним взглядом. 

– Он вернется, если ты оставишь его прямо у моей двери.

– Это дало бы мне повод вернуться, – заметил Какаши.

– Не стоит, – отрезал Ирука. 

Какаши донес паука до конца коридора и повернул к лестнице. Он присел на корточки, положил сложенные ладони на первую ступеньку и отпустил паука. Какое-то мгновение он сидел очень тихо, а потом подбежал к стене и забился в угол. Какаши помахал ему на прощание.

Когда он вернулся в дом и Ирука закрыл входную дверь, он снял маску и небрежно кинул ее рядом с ботинками. Ирука бросил на него неодобрительный взгляд, но ничего не сказал. С улицы повеяло холодом, и Какаши поежился и потер голые руки.

Ирука подошел ближе, чтобы согреть его, и когда Какаши просунул холодную ладонь под его футболку, Ирука вздрогнул, но не пожаловался.

– Если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь об этом, – очень серьезно сказал ему Ирука, – я убью тебя.

– Но кто же тогда спасет тебя от пауков?

Ирука задумался. 

– У меня _много_ барьерных печатей.

– Я действительно люблю тебя.

Ирука нахмурился, но потом крепче прижался к груди Какаши, и тот поцеловал его в лоб.

– Даже в три часа ночи, когда где-то под кроватью прячется паук и тебе приходится либо ловить его, либо спать со мной на диване?

Какаши улыбнулся и снова поцеловал его. Несколько раз, на всякий случай.

– Даже тогда.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор пишет, что история основана на реальных событиях.


End file.
